


When We Met

by Dassandre



Series: Fan Art - Fool Me Once [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre
Summary: This photo collage is inspired by the series Fool Me Once by Boffin 1710 and AsheTarasovich.





	When We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts), [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [October 26th 2016](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738705) by [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich), [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710). 



This is a reflection of the events in chapters 9-11 of Part Two of that series, “October 26, 2016”, as Q finds his world turned on end yet again.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
